endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Viewer Events
Each season of ''Endure ''competitions are run for the viewers which include past Players, Production Members and Prediction Writers participating. Competitions are run by production and provide a more interactive experience for the viewer which creates a more invested and more exciting viewership. Events Below are a list of all the challenges that have been played: Endure Fantasy This competition involves viewers picking a team of any three people from the cast , however you may not pick the exact same team as someone else. Another rule is that a player can only be picked up to seven (7) times, so once someone is picked that many times they are no longer eligible to be picked. Point system was based on longevity in the game from seasons 2-4. For example, if someone gets 20th place, they will get your team 1 point. 19th place gets 2 points, 18th gets 3, etc. So obviously if you pick the winner then they will get you 20 points. This system was changed in Okanagan when RJ took over as moderator of the competition.Current point system (Okanagan-''Present''): *Tribal Immunity +2 *Individual Immunity +3 *Finding an Idol +4 *Voting for the person who left +1 *Voted out -3 *Canceling out a vote at TC via Idol +1 each *Making Merge +5 *Finalist +7 *Winner +10 Results Cast Rankings Each round any Viewer participating in Cast Rankings will have to rate the castaways on a scale of 1 to 5.1 would be for who you do not like and 5 would be for you love. In order for it to remain consistent, and it to be a true reflection of the journey of each castaway people participating in this ranking are asked to do so from the beginning and every single round. Results Suicide Pool Suicide Pool require active participation each round, so do not sign up if you will not be following the entire season. Now what is this? Well each round everyone who wants to compete will pick someone. If they survive the round, so do you! But if they're voted out you're out of the pool. The catch, once you have picked someone you CAN NOT pick them again for the rest of the season. So do you take the easy pick to make sure you make it through the round or do you save them for later? It's up to you! All picks must be submitted before challenge results. Exceptions to this rule may be made but only during live rounds. In the event of an Instant Tribal, picks will not be made for that "round". If a pick is not submitted, I will randomize and pick for you from the LOSING tribe. If I have to do this 3 times for you, you will be eliminated. This is to ensure that participants remain active. No one wants to get out early. At the end of each round, I will update this thread with a chart to help keep you updated on who you've picked and who is still eligible to be picked. You can pick the same person as someone else, you just cannot pick the same player twice in a season. Results Category:Alumni